


Favorite Sound

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, PWP, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterWarnings: Porn, barely a plot. Dirty talk…SO MUCH dirty talk, fingering. Mentions of Impala sex and being tied up. That’s about it.A/N: This is a part of my Dirty 30; this is a short one, but I hope you guys like it! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.





	Favorite Sound

⊱ ────── {⋅. ♪ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Dean had a few favorite sounds in the world; Baby’s engine firing up, steaks sizzling on the grill, the cocking of his gun, laughter at a really good joke and glasses clinking at a bar were some that he could name off the top of his head.

That was until he met her.

In a random, hole in the wall bar in Illinois, there she was, drinking and playing darts with a couple of friends. He politely challenged her to a game and her eyes glittered with mischief and intrigue.

“Okay Casanova,” She said with a grin “you’re on.”

He’d mercilessly beaten her and she conceded with a laugh and bought him another drink.

“Nah, you don’t have to.” He told her

“You HUSH,” she told him “you wiped the floor with me, so this round is on me.”

After that, they settled into a lighthearted conversation, full of subtle touches and lots of laughing.

“So,” she asked, stepping closer to him “how much longer until you ask me to get out of here?”

“Presumptuous are we?” He asked with a grin.

“Well, a girl can only hope right?” She asked, biting her lip.

“More than hope,” he said “wanna get out of here?”

She nodded, settled the bill and they walked out of the bar arm in arm. They ended up parked in a dark parking lot and in the backseat of his Impala. That was the night he discovered his new favorite sound; her. The sighs, moans and cries of his name, it felt like a spell had been cast on him. Her voice sent chills down his spine in the most pleasant and delicious way.

 

Three months on, he was back for a visit and his bags barely hit the floor before she greeted him enthusiastically. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around his muscular frame and kissing him deeply.

“Welcome home Casanova.” She said with a grin.

“Glad to be home, beautiful.” He said as they kissed again. He smelled like the road; motor oil, coffee, jerky, gun powder and something else she couldn’t identify.

“Miss me?” She asked

“Always.” He said and kissed her “I’m gonna go grab a shower, I know I stink. What do you want to do for dinner?”

“Already working on it,” She told him “it’s a surprise.”

His eyebrows shot up

“Really?” He asked and she nodded.

“Go get cleaned up, food is almost ready.” She told him and he put her down.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked before she turned away.

“You can help me by making your shower quick.” She told him with a grin. He grabbed her elbow and swung her around to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and sweetly kissed her.

“You’re so good to me,” He said when he pulled back “thank you.”

“Why wouldn’t I be good to you?” She asked “You’re my boyfriend.”

Hearing those words leave her mouth sent a warm feeling blossoming through Dean’s chest as he grinned at her.

“Yeah, I am.” He simply said and kissed her forehead.

“Shower. NOW.” She told him and poked his chest as he released her.

“Yes ma’am!” He said with a mock salute as she walked back into the kitchen.

 

When he returned from his shower, she was there to greet him with beers in hand.

“Thank you,” He told her as he accepted the brown bottle “so what’s the surprise?”

She took his hand and said

“Right this way.” As she led him into the den. She’d set up a bunch of finger foods and a cooler of beer in front of the couch and on the TV was her Netflix screen. “Welcome to the Bolton picnic theater.” She told him and he laughed.

“You did all this?” He asked “For me?”

“Well,” She said and turned to him “for US, it’s not all about you Casanova.”

He grinned and kissed her, they walked over to the couch and made themselves comfortable while they picked something to watch. The spread she had put out was amazing; mini pizzas, pigs in a blanket, buffalo chicken dip and chocolate covered fruit kabobs.

 

After stuffing themselves silly with food, they picked a random season of NCIS to binge.

They settled on the couch, laying down, Dean had his back against the back of the couch, his long limbs entangling with hers. This was his favorite place for her to be; wrapped up safe and sound with him. She knew what he did for a living and he’d nearly driven her insane by warding her house against anything and everything. He’d even managed to talk her into an anti-possession tattoo just in case demons got any ideas. She rolled over to face him and gently stroked his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as she asked

“Did you like your surprise?”

“Loved it,” He said and opened his eyes “thank you sweetheart.”

She smiled and said

“I know it’s not much but I wanted to do a little something to let you know how special you are to me.”

He gave her a smile and said

“You don’t have to do anything to impress me. The fact that you stuck around after I told you what I do is impressive. Anything else is icing on the cake.”

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips, smiling through their kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her in place as he repeatedly kissed her, a small moan escaping her lips.

There it was, the sound he was addicted to, and they were just getting started. He pulled her body flush against his; her smaller frame molding with her larger one. She let her fingers slide through his hair as he rolled on to his back, bringing her on top of him. She sat up and unbuttoned her top as he tugged his t-shirt off and pitched it aside. Their lips met as she straddled his hips and began to rock her hips into his, she sighed as they kissed, getting herself worked up. He held her tightly and rolled both of them onto their sides. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and slipped his other hand between them, his fingers finding their way inside her shorts.

“Mh,” she sighed “gonna get me nice and worked up?” She asked as his fingers brushed the outside of her soaking panties.

“Looks like you don’t need any help,” he chided “but I do want to touch you.”

She nodded and kissed him as she opened her legs and his fingers found their way inside her panties.

“OH!” She cried as he brushed over her clit and then pressed down on it with the tips of his fingers. He could feel her starting to soak through the cotton materiel as she squirmed against his touch. “Deaaaaan,” She seemed to be moaning and begging at the same time “Dean, yes, yes!” She moaned.

It was like music to his ears, he watched as her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open, letting out a sigh.

“There you go sweetheart,” he said quietly, his fingers slipping up and into her panties “let me hear you.” He easily slid through her soaking folds as she whined, biting her lip. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and his shoulder as her hips moved of their own accord.

“Dean,” She said as he kissed her “talk to me.”

He worked his fingers inside her and pulled her close, his voice barely above a low growl.

“Mh, where should I start?” He asked “How good your wet pussy feels on my fingers or how hot those pretty noises you make are?”

She moaned, his words sending shivers down her spine. “You’re fucking tight sweetheart, can’t wait to feel you stretch around me, you take my cock so good.”

“Oh fuck,” she said, his silver tongue making her writhe “just like that Dean.”

“I’m gonna pound into you so hard, you feel me for the next two days.” He told her as he worked his fingers in and out of her, his thumb clicking over her clit. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” she sighed “I love it so much!”

“What else do you like?” He asked “Me playing with your sweet, little pussy like this?”

“Fuck,” she moaned “yes; god yes!”

“Soaking my fingers?” He asked, his tongue skimming over her throat “Soaking my mouth and my cock? You’re a greedy little thing aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she moaned “greedy for you.”

He growled in her ear again and increased his speed.

“There’s my girl,” he said “I was wondering when she’d come out to play.”

The ball in her lower belly was getting tighter as she tried to move her hips fast but he tutted at her

“No ma’am.” He said

She whimpered

“Dean, I wanna come, please!” She begged

“You haven’t earned it yet baby girl,” he said “talk to me.”

She cried out and then said

“Come on Casanova, I know you wanna make me soak your hand so you can taste me before you eat me out.”

“God, the mouth on you!” He exclaimed

“You love it,” she told him “especially when I tell you how that tongue of yours drives me insane.”

“That right?” He asked, amused and turned on all at the same time as he increased his speed.

“Or how that big cock feels SO GOOD when you’re deep in me.” She said, her breath hitching in her throat.

Her words flowed so easily from her mouth, he wondered if THAT was his new favorite sound; how filthy her mouth could get.

He let out a growl and said

“Little more sweetheart.”

“You gonna bend me over and fuck me right here?” She asked him “Or maybe tie me up in the bed and fuck me there?”

“Oh my god.” He said and hooked his fingers just so. She came in record time, blacking out for just a second while her entire body shook and she exploded around his fingers as she let out a shriek. Her pussy clenched around his fingers as he stroked her clit, working her through the high. When she finally came down, she opened her eyes and watched as he obscenely licked his fingers free of her juices.

“You said something about tying you up?” He asked.


End file.
